It's Too Late For Me, I'm Already In Love With You
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: OneShot: Emmett is in love with Daphne, that much is clear. The only problem is Bay has fallen in love with him. Being in love with a man who's in love with someone else. There is only one way this can end, in heartache.


**Erin:** After seeing tonight's episode I came up with this idea. Emmett obviously loves Daphne and Bay has obviously fallen for him. Daphne cares about him but like a brother or best friend and nothing more. Emmett will have to accept that he and Daphne aren't going to be anything more for him to be with Bay. Even if he and Daphne did get together I don't see them ever working out.

Disclaimer – I do not own Switched at Birth. If I did it would be a hell of a lot longer season than 10 episodes.

* * *

><p>It's Too Late For Me, I'm Already In Love With You<p>

How was she supposed to compete? How in the world was she suppose to compete with a drop dead beautiful woman, yes woman, who is smart, can cook, and can not only speak fluent sign but is Deaf as well? Even if he doesn't know, which she doubted, Emmett was in love with his best friend. How could she ever even hope to mean that much to him when he had somehow managed to make her fall so incredibly in love with him while feeling the same thing but for another?

Staring at all those pictures of her it made Bay's heart break. He was prefect, so wonderfully perfect and amazing and God what else could she say? Yet even though she knew that he loved her she still went running to him, crying in _his_ arms.

He was going to break her heart and she knew it. The moment Daphne needed him he was there. All she wanted was a spot in his heart but it wasn't big enough for her and Daphne. If what he felt was truly just friendship that was one thing. But it wasn't. Now it was far too late for her she was already madly in love with him.

God did she wish she could turn back the clock and think what she felt for Ty was true love. Him leaving hurt but the moment Emmett would leave her she knew beyond a doubt that it would destroy her.

Staring at him as Emmett flipped through his scrap book it pained her to know that she wasn't the one he dreamed about at night.

Glancing over to her Emmett sat up quickly alarmed. **"What's wrong?"**

Bay stared at him confused when she felt something wet fall off her face. Quickly whipping her cheeks she found that tears had started to flow. **"Sorry,"** she signed one of the few she knew.

"**Sorry for what?"** he asked confused.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" she muttered to herself but Emmett read her lips.

"**What's wrong, please tell me,"** Emmett signed slowly.

Bay luckily knew all those signs understanding him. She wondered if she should tell him. She had rehearsed, in sign, this speech over and over again learning it perfectly yet she could never bring herself to tell him. The thought terrified her too much.

"**It's nothing,"** Bay brushed it off unable to find her courage.

Emmett shook his head. **"It's not nothing."**

"**Please let it go,"** she begged him.

"**I want to help you,"** he signed forcefully.

"This is the problem," she spoke but not to him to herself. He cared too much. One of the things that she loved about him. Emmett stared at her confused. **"You're going to break my heart."**

"**No,"** Emmett signed over and over shaking him head.

Bay grabbed his hands stopping him forcing his attention on her. **"You are because whether you admit it or not you are in love with Daphne. She's the one you dream about not me. You love her. It will always be her, not me. One day you'll leave me and it will break my heart."**

"**If you believe this why are you here?"** Emmett signed. Though Bay only knew a few of the signs she got the idea.

"**Because it's too late for me, I'm already in love with you."** Bay's tears blinded her and she only hoped that everything she had signed was correct.

Emmett pulled her to him whipping the tears from her soft cheeks. **"You're right, but that was before."** He tried his best to make her understand only signing words she knew. **"Before you. I just don't know how to be any other way with Daphne but what we are now. Understand?"**

"You don't know how to act with Daphne besides this love sick puppy?" Bay questioned hoping she got the jest.

He hadn't put it in those words but she was right so he nodded. **"I will be better."** He took her hand squeezing.

"That type of love doesn't disappear. One day I know she will come to love you or really like you and you'll have to choose and you'll break my heart," Bay sobbed the last line.

Emmett pulled her close. She was right one day he would have to choose to be with her or Daphne. That's a day he prayed would never come.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin:<strong> So what did you think? Now that it's been made clear that Emmett is in love with Daphne will he be able to move on so he can be with Bay? Please Review!


End file.
